


Dirty Disaster

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Constipation, Desperation Play, M/M, Switching, Urination, disimpation, floor shitting, helping someone shit with fingers, pissing bed, pissing in a pillowcase, pissing pillow, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Jason squirmed in his bed. His little hips wiggled back and forth, discomfort welling in his belly. He pressed his lips together to hold in any sounds, regulated his breathing how Bruce had been teaching him. He closed his eyes and burrowed his face against the three downy soft pillows stacked along the headboard of the hotel they were staying at.





	Dirty Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> SO.MUCH.PISS.AND.SHIT.  
> Like, not joke, read the tags. I'm not even sure why I'm sharing this. It's... I am shamed. The idea of this got me so hard. When did I start liking shit? It was an accident the first time I wrote it and now it's on purpose. Holy... _shit_. HA  
> Anyway, loads of piss. All the cum. Literal shitting. Bruce sticking his fingers up Jason's ass to help him shit. This hotel room is a fuckin' mess. Who the hell is gonna explain this?

Jason squirmed in his bed. His little hips wiggled back and forth, discomfort welling in his belly. He pressed his lips together to hold in any sounds, regulated his breathing how Bruce had been teaching him. He closed his eyes and burrowed his face against the three downy soft pillows stacked along the headboard of the hotel they were staying at. 

Bruce lay in the other bed, asleep as far as Jason could tell. But he knew how light of a sleeper Bruce was and he knew from one too many beatings from his actual father not to get up in the middle of the night, no matter what. He squirmed again, his toes curling. He arched his butt up and scrunched himself up under the covers, swallowing down the whine that wanted out. 

There was no way he was going to last until morning. He needed to take a piss more desperately than he had since he'd been in Bruce's care. Usually they were at home and he had an en suite bathroom that he knew he could use quietly without making anyone angry. He just wouldn't flush until morning and he always made sure to hit the porcelain sides, not the water so it didn't make noise. But here there was only one bathroom, one bedroom, and two beds - one containing his new guardian _far_ too close to him.

A few more minutes of aborted thrusts and desperate squirming and Jason knew he was going to start urinating. _Soon_. His little prick was stiff with trying to hold it back, the fabric of his briefs pressed around the head damp with the little tiny leaks he was already making. 

Desperate, he did what he'd always done to hide his urine when he was a kid. He reached up and tugged one of the pillows down into his little nest, snuffled around until he got the case pushed back and the little blessedly waterproof cover unzipped just enough to push his penis inside and stuffed it between his legs and hunkered down. He trembled, bit back a whine, and then he was losing control, pissing uncontrollably into the pillowcase, wetting the downy soft pillow beneath. 

He stayed like that, peeing as quietly as he could, forearms supporting him, his little butt up in the air as he pressed his penis deeper into the sodden folds of the pillow and peed harder. His hips began to cant downward as his spray intensified and soon he could hear the urine hissing from his body. Still, he couldn’t stop it nor tone it down. He shuffled a little and got the pillow more fully under him, pressing down deep to mask the hiss of him voiding his bladder.

He peed and peed for what felt like forever and he swore he could actually feel his stomach easing up, the cramp in his bladder disappearing as he relieved himself. When he was done, he tugged it out from under him and zipped it back up, pushing it off to the side and feeling it with his fingers to make sure it wasn't leaking through. It was a tiny bit damp around where he'd put his penis in at, but the rest was contained within the waterproof shielding of the case. 

Curling up, he fell asleep holding onto his treasured piss hiding place.

When he woke a few hours later, his bladder once again insistent, he only glanced at Bruce's bed to ensure he was asleep before dragging the pillow close and unzipping it. He tucked his penis into the soft wet folds and allowed himself a few aborted little humps before he began to pee. This time he let himself urinate fast and hard into it and when he was done, his penis was achingly stiff between his legs. 

Rolling over onto his pissy prize, he pushed his erection into the warm folds and began to rock against it. It felt so warm and good against his prick. His breath caught and he shoved it more fully under him and began to hump. He did it quickly, holding his breath in places, making sure the bed didn't move while he pleasured himself. His thighs trembled and his penis throbbed and Jason threw back his head and sighed as he began to spray his hot load right in on top of two bladder's full of urine.

He peed a little behind it and then pulled out and zipped it up.

When he came to in the morning it was to the very distinct sound of someone urinating. He shoved his sheets down to see if it was him and when he figured out it wasn't, he rolled onto his other side to stare at Bruce's bed. His mentor and new father was evidentially pissing in his sleep. He watched the flood of urine running down the side of the mattress to patter into the floor. He heard the pressure increase, the urine beginning to hiss out, and Bruce's grunt. The sheets moved as his legs restlessly shuffled at them and Jason got a good look at Bruce's very erect penis fountaining piss onto the floor beside the bed. 

Excited, Jason rolled up onto his knees and shoved his hand into his briefs, masturbating as he stared at the mess Bruce was making in his sleep. He watched as his stream slowed down and then his dick thickened up even more, the tip reddening and it began to twitch, jerking with whatever Bruce was dreaming about. After a few seconds cum began to spurt from the tip, thick streams of it exploding from his twitching penis, going everywhere. 

Jason shoved his pants down and fisted his cock faster, panting as he stared at Bruce's prick as he orgasmed. He watched his cock start to go soft and then another erection take hold of it and bring him back to full hardness. Bruce's body arched and he grunted in his sleep and yet another thick load began to squirt from it. Jason reached for the dresser, leaned over and bucked his hips as he began to cum, too, emptying his little load onto the floor to join Bruce's piss.

Bruce's hips eased up and then a loud hissing sound filled the room as he finished urinating, all of it raining down onto his thighs and the sheets, making a huge pissy mess of it. 

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Jason pushed his briefs down and turned around so his butt was hanging off the bed. He pushed and pushed until he felt his asshole opening up with a nice firm turd. He grunted, leaning forward on his arms and pushing as hard as he could, straining for it. The turd began to crown and Jason panted. His little penis was hard again, twitching between his legs as he tried his best to take a shit. He could feel it coming out, but it was only stuck there about a quarter inch out of his asshole, too wide to come out. He hunkered back and tried to push again, straining and groaning as he pushed. 

Fingers brushed his asshole and Jason almost jerked back, except the touch was kind and familiar though never having been here before. He felt the gentle press of fingers on either side of his stretched hole and then the more direct pressure. "Push." Bruce's voice was deeper than usual, closer to Batman than Bruce Wayne. Jason hunkered and pushed as hard as he could, a little cry leaving him as it started to push out a bit more with Bruce's help.

"How long since you've shit?"

Jason panted, dropped his head on his hands and whispered, "Two days."

"You saw me urinating and wanted to take a crap?"

Jason stifled a groan and instead nodded his head frantically, straining for it again. The turd didn't move. Bruce's finger prodded at Jason's log. "Let it go back in, we'll get it out another way. It's solid."

Jason stopped straining, felt his body suck the turd back in and he whined, perking his ass in the air and pushing again. Urine sprayed out for a second before he caught it and let out a startled cry. "It's fine. Finish urinating, it'll make it easier."

Yanking his piss pillow over, Jason unzipped it and pressed his penis inside, hunkering and pissing as hard as he could until he was empty. Bruce made a sound that sounded more like approval than hatred as Jason pulled out and zipped it back up, pushing it further up the bed.

A cool lubricated finger circled his rim and then pushed up inside easily if only because Jason had been trying to get the epic-sized turd out of his ass for two days now. Another finger joined it and Jason gasped, feeling it as Bruce grasped the hard turd between his fingers and began to help it back out of Jason's body. "Push for me now."

Jason pushed like he was trying to take a huge shit, felt Bruce's fingers leaving him and then satisfaction as he began to actually shit. "Just go until you're empty, I put a towel under you, it's okay. Take a crap on the bed, Jason. You're fine. I'm helping it come out of you."

Jason rocked back a bit and pushed, feeling the thick log leaving him. He shitted for what felt like forever and then when he thought he was done, he pushed again and another long turd pushed out of his asshole, coming fairly quickly to join its twin on the towel under him. He pushed up on his elbows to peer down at himself as he shit on the bed. As he watched his penis got hard again and he finished his shit with a huge boner.

"Would you like relief from that as well?" This time Bruce's voice sounded deep but strangled, like he was trying not to ask.

Jason hunched down and finished pooping with a grunt, his asshole fluttering. Bruce began to clean him, wiping him with the towel and then removing it from under him. Jason watched it go on Bruce's bed and he turned to watch Bruce hover back over it and spread his ass cheeks. He watched as a thick piece of shit curled out of Bruce's ass down onto the towel, dropping down to join his leavings. Two more shorter ones followed and more of Bruce's urine splattered on the floor, though Bruce just mildly watched himself urinate on the floor. He appeared to strain and then another thick turd plopped down on top of the already huge pile and Bruce sighed in relief, his penis starting to thicken up into another erection as well.

"Yes," Jason offered, having finished watching his mentor take a piss and a shit in the middle of their hotel room. "I feel empty now..." it was a hint. It wasn’t going to be the first time an older man had used him to satisfy themselves and he honestly didn't mind. It felt nice in a way, a thick penis moving inside his ass, warm hands on his hips. Sometimes the offered hand job made him cum harder than when he was alone.

It didn't take much to get Bruce on his bed and even less to have his asshole being spread open on Bruce's thick penis. He took it in easier than he'd pushed his shit out earlier and he allowed the bigger man to use him as a means to satisfy himself. He let Bruce hump him desperately, even let him hold him down on the bed while he speared his prick in and out of his asshole moaning like a wild man. 

His favorite part came when Bruce flipped him over and urinated all over his little prick, called him a dirty boy, and then began to fuck him where Jason could watch the pleasure on his face. Bruce began to murmur things, whispering his fucked up desires in Jason's ear.

"Wanted to fill you with my cum for so long. I've been watching you when you masturbate. I knew you were peeing in that pillow and I know you ejaculated into it, too. I want you to sleep in my bed so I can use you when I get hard, piss on you when I need to use the restroom. I want to watch your little asshole open up around a piece of shit and then replace it with my fucking cock." Bruce's thrusts sped up with his barrage of fucked up needs. His penis plunged in and out, in and out, and then his cock was throbbing deep inside Jason and Bruce was groaning loudly over him, growling out, "Fuck! Take it! Take my fucking cum!" as he filled Jason up with it.

What he didn't expect was Bruce to pull out, his erection still dripping jizz, and then crawl over him and take Jason's little prick right up his asshole without a single bit of preamble. He pushed up frantically into Bruce's tight hole, watching his tiny penis thrust in and out of him until he was humping so quickly the bed was moving and he was crying out again and again and then he was shooting his load up inside Bruce's ass. He could see his own penis twitching as he gave it to him, lay there in shock as Bruce began to urinate, a slow seep of urine spreading out between them. 

His cock popped out as it went soft and he lay back, panting for breath, just letting himself piss what little he had left in him all over the sheets. 

When Bruce began to hump him again, Jason just lay there and let it happen. He felt Bruce's cock fatten up and then felt it sliding frantically against his hip, and a few seconds later the hot throb of his prick as he orgasmed again. Nothing came out with it this time, but it still looked like Bruce felt really good anyway.

He lay there through two more desperate humpings, Bruce's penis twitching each time and the second time he began to bellow as he came, huffing and grunting and jerking until he cried out loudly as he orgasmed and Jason knew that was Bruce having actually found his satisfaction. 

He watched his penis go flaccid, saw the pearly droppletts of cum dripping from the tip of his prick down onto the sheets, and he just closed his eyes and let himself drift. This... this he was used to.


End file.
